My Last 3 Words
by c.s.c.l o4
Summary: will tadase be able to confess to her? read the story and you'll find out. ONE-SHOT. :D mostly inside: amuto TADASE-CENTRIIC! xD


Me: Haii ppol! it's me again! :D

plssss.... read and review on my one-shot story 'is it really over?' it looks like it become a rotten veggie..:(

Amu: Ha! thats what you get after being so mean to Tadase-kun!

Me:*whatever...* anyway the italicized words are the poem insde this story so...R&&R!

DISCLAIMER: i soooo do not own shugo chara. if i were the owner, there would be a tadamu kissing scene. :]

_

* * *

_

_My Last 3 Words…_

_I love the way how you walk,_

_How you talk,_

_Everything you do makes my world change,_

_That soon will broke down._

I started walking at the streets, going to school.

At last, spring had already ended. I'm seeing her again!

I was so excited to see her. This girl was namely Hinamori Amu…

I really do love how she walks, how she talks, how she acts, and many more!

_Everyday I fall in love,_

_Everyday I would wish you save me from my grave._

_Everyday I see you smile,_

_Everyday I would wish you were already mine._

Before, seeing her smile makes me also smile…up to now…

I don't know why…

And whenever she's around, I'm like a painter, I observe her like a piece of art…

And from those moments, I asked my self 'is this love? Or just a plain crush?'

Wondering why I asked that?

It's because when she's around me, I feel like heat rising at my face…

My heart would pound like it want to go out from my body…

My body would start to shake and my hand would become so cold like I came from the North Pole…

Bit by bit, I start to realize I was actually falling in love with her… I started making some speech for a confession that she can't simply decline!

'Amu-chan, I Love you…' hmmm… that's too plain…

'Look, hinamori-san, i…I Love you for not who you are, but for what I am when I'm with you…' 'SOUNDS GREAT! ' I hopefully thought…

_Yet, a day changed you and me_

_Seeing you with another guy, it must be a lie!_

'I'm ready now…' I thought to myself…

I started looking for Amu-chan around the campus…

'Where is she?'

Aha! I finally found her! But-! Who is that guy?

'Isnt that Tsukiyomi Ikuto? What is he doing with amu-cahn?' I confusingly thought…

"Hinamori-san, Why are you with ikuto?" I asked..

"Oh… Him? He courted to me and asked me to go out with him and-.."He cut her off…

"And she said yes… he even made it hard for me to do it.. she keeps on telling 'get lost' or something like that.." He continued..

"Oh… Ok… bye Hinamori-san, I'll be going home now…"

"Bye Tadase-kun!" … I left both of them alone…I could still her them laughing at each other… maybe I was wrong… Maybe I expected too much… she's so happy with his presence alone… **What's with him that I don't have? What does he have which Amu-chan liked so much about him that I really don't have? **

_Now that I have realized it was too late…_

_I end up on giving up on telling you my last 3 words…_

I got home with an upside down face…

Then I directly wrote a poem at my diary which I dedicate it for her…

_My Last 3 words_

_I love the way how you walk,_

_How you talk,_

_Everything you do makes my world change,_

_That soon will broke down._

_Everyday I fall in love,_

_Everyday I would wish you save me from my grave._

_Everyday I see you smile,_

_Everyday I would wish you were already mine._

_Yet, a day changed you and me_

_Seeing you with another guy, it must be a lie!_

_Now that I have realized it was too late…_

_I end up on giving up on telling you my last 3 words…_

_**THE END**_

_**

* * *

**_

me: thats for now folks.. yeah... ! xD

amu: *burns in fire...*

Me: *gulp* ~runs away~ ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Amu: im gonna kill you!

Tadase: O.O

Everyone: hey... whats going on here?

yaya: is amu-chii running after joan?

(A/N: i actually lost my mood while i was writting this thing... it just pop out my head and i had head ache at the end at the story... at least it was already last... *siigh*...)

Tadase: Leave those two alone... anyway...

PRESS THIS BUTTON :]

/

\

/

\

/

\

/

V


End file.
